Rien qu'une nuit
by fargate4ever
Summary: bah là, comment dire ... si j'en dis trop, vous saurez tout, alors juste : une nuit, des conséquences, des ennuis ... c'est nul comme résumé mais la fics vaut le coup [CHAPITRE 8 enfin ....]
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Rien qu'une nuit et tout changea …

Spoilers : saison 3.

Saison : la 4 puisque je reprends quelques épisodes après « First strike » ! Donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas les spoilers … LISEZ PAS !!!! (Vous manqueriez une super fics mais tant pis !!!!!)

PS : une fics résolument plus longue que les autres.

oOo

Une nuit, une seule nuit … et tout avait basculé pour eux. Quand elle y repensait, Liz sentait une douce vague de chaleur l'envahir … un sentiment de bien-être … Cette nuit la ramenait sur Atlantis, il y a un an….. un an déjà ….

oOo

Depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant, les discordes entre Liz et les autorités sur Terre étaient de plus en plus fréquentes : Les gouvernants sur Terre remettaient en cause des capacités d'Elizabeth à diriger une citée telle qu'Atlantis, surtout depuis qu'elle avait eu son accident (1). Ils cherchaient la faille pour la remplacer … et cette pression constante commençait à peser sur Liz ; tout le monde le sentait et essayait de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était irremplaçable et que, s'ils essayaient de la mettre sur la touche, toute la citée s'y opposerait !!

Mais Liz n'était pas rassurée pour autant, elle savait que si les dirigeants du CSI décidaient de la remplacer, personne ne pourrait faire quoique ce soit ! Elle se remettait doucement de ses blessures, mais ce n'était jamais assez rapide pour elle : elle venait à peine de se débarrasser de son fauteuils roulant que déjà, elle voulait parcourir la citée en trottant ! Sheppard la surpris d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de marcher sans ses béquilles dans son bureau :

John : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Liz sursauta de surprise, elle s'accrocha alors à son bureau pour éviter de se retrouver les 4 fers en l'air !

Liz : « Vous pourriez frapper, vous m'avez fait peur ! »

John pris les béquilles qu'elle avait mit à terre, et les lui redonna avec un regard réprobateur, comme un père ayant surpris sa fille en train de fumer !

John : « Vous devriez lever le pied, vous n'êtes pas encore d'attaque pour le marathon de New York ! »

Liz : « Il le faudra bien … plus je me rétablirais vite, moins … »

Elle hésita avant de finir sa phrase ; ce fut John qui la termina :

John : « … moins vite, ils vous mettront au placard ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça : on vous a déjà dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas vous remplacer comme ça … vous avez su gagner le respect de toute la citée et vous avez signé de nombreux accords avec les peuples les plus réfractaires ! S'ils vous virent, ils perdront tout le travail que vous avez fait ici ! »

Liz : « Si vous croyez que c'est ça qui va les arrêter ! Ils comptabilisent toutes mes erreurs … depuis le rapport laborieux que Kavanagh a fait sur moi (2) !!! Et depuis, tout ce que je peux faire pour cette citée n'est jamais assez pour eux ! Je suis à ce poste simplement par ce que le président a confiance en moi … »

John : « Bah, je trouve que c'est une bonne garantie pour l'instant … Il a toujours su vous garder à la tête de cette expédition… »

Liz : « Oui justement, là est le problème… savez-vous ce qui se passe dans quelques jours ? »

John fit non de la tête.

Liz : « Ce sont les élections … Et, sauf grosse surprise, il ne sera pas réélu ! Ce qui veut dire que le prochain risque de ne pas me mettre sur un piédestal … Je crois que mes jours sont comptés ici … »

John : « Si vous partez … alors moi aussi ! »

Liz : « Ne soyez pas idiot ! Vous devez rester ici. Vous devez veiller sur le bien-être de la citée, vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance … »

John lui prit la main … Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Jamais il n'avait était aussi impuissant, lui qui est assez bon soldat, sa force et sa stratégie militaire n'y changeraient rien !

Elle reprit les béquilles avec un air abattu, et retourna s'asseoir. Sans dire un mot, elle se replongea dans son travail, John debout devant le bureau … il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça, mais que faire ?

John : « Je … j'y vais … je reviens vous chercher pour manger ? »

Liz, toujours sans dire un mot et sans lever le nez de son écran, fit « oui » de la tête. Une fois John sortit, Elizabeth releva la tête pour le voir s'éloigner … Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue ; larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer pour que personne ne la voit … Oui, elle sentait son départ arriver …

oOo

Il était furieux … furieux de son impuissance, furieux de ne pas avoir plus de poids dans les décisions concernant l'avenir de la citée … il n'était qu'un pion dans la réussite de la mission Atlantis … s'il s'écoutait, il partirait de cet environnement de plus en plus … militarisé !!! Mais ce job était le travail de sa vie, le quitter était synonyme de suicide pour lui ! Mais d'un autre coté, travailler sans Elizabeth à ses cotés …

Dans sa réflexion, il fonça droit dans Ronon au détour d'un couloir ! Vu la carrure de ce dernier, John failli tomber à la renverse, alors que Ronon, lui, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre (s'était-il au moins aperçut que quelqu'un venait de le heurter,,,,,).

John : « Désolé vieux ! »

Ronon : « Pas de problème. »

Voyant la tête déconfite de John :

Ronon : « Y'a un truc qui va pas ? »

John : « Oh non, c'est juste que … Elizabeth n'a pas trop le moral et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire ! »

John se demandait pourquoi il en parlait à Ronon, l'homme le plus asocial qu'il connaissait : comment pouvait-il savoir de quoi il parlait !!!

John : « Laissez tomber ! »

Ronon avait toujours le même visage rigide, sans expression, comme s'il se fichait royalement de la conversation … John lui tapota l'épaule avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers ; Ronon continua son chemin.

Faut que je trouve quelque chose …. John tournait en rond dans sa chambre : voir Elizabeth dans cet état lui était insupportable : il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la maintenir à son poste, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de rendre son séjour plus agréable ! Mais comment ? On frappa à sa porte, c'était le docteur Keller (3) :

John : « Dr Keller, y'a un problème ? »

Keller : « Non, je voulais juste vous parler d'Elizabeth ! »

John : « Entrez. »

Elle s'assit sur l'unique siège de la pièce, alors que John choisit le lit :

John : « Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Keller : « Je voudrais vous parler de l'état d'Elizabeth. »

John : « Oui, j'ai vu qu'elle était en béquilles … elle en avait marre du .. »

Keller, le coupant : « Non, je parle de son état mental : elle est déprimée ; vous savez, une bonne guérison s'accompagne d'un bon état d'esprit ; le moral compte pour 50 dans la guérison ! »

John : « Oui je sais, mais elle est têtue … elle veut toujours en faire plus … »

Keller : « Si elle continue, elle va finir par s'écrouler … »

John : « Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Keller : « A-t-elle parlé au Dr Heightmeyer ? Elle devrait passer la voir … »

John : « Pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? «

Keller : « Mais parce que vous êtes son ami, et qu'elle vous écoutera sûrement plus que moi ! »

John : « Mais vous êtes son médecin … »

Keller : « Vous m'avez très bien comprise ! »

John : « Je lui en toucherais un mot, promis ! »

Elle repartie, le laissant à ses rêveries : un ami ? moi ? si j'étais vraiment son ami, je trouverais un moyen de la rendre plus heureuse. Il se jeta littéralement sur son lit, fixant le plafond à la recherche d'une brillante idée …

Oui si j'étais réellement son ami …

A suivre …

(1) : First Strike.

(2) : Letters from pegasus.

(3) : remplaçante de Beckett dans First Strike.


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

13 h passée et John n'était toujours pas là ! Elizabeth attendait patiemment qu'il montre le bout de son nez, car elle savait très bien que si elle tentait de se rendre au mess toute seule, il lui passerait le savon du siècle (Non mais, c'est qui le patron ?!?). Elle regarda ses béquilles : un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit soudain : oui, elle était bonne à jeter … Ils la renverraient sur Terre, c'était quasiment certain, la chose à savoir était quand ? Devait-elle déjà faire ses valises ? Dire au revoir à tout le monde ? Regarder une dernière fois Atlantis ? Tant de questions qui rongeaient Elizabeth de l'intérieur : elle n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres, remplaçable à la moindre défaillance … Pourtant, il semblait qu'à un moment, sa voix avait compté pour les dirigeants du Pentagone : il fut un temps ou ils ne juraient que par elle ; mais voilà, à trop faire le contraire de ce que l'on attendait d'elle, il fallait bien qu'elle le paie un jour ! Mais elle ne pensait pas que ce jour allait arriver si tôt !

Elle se rappelait de la déprime dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée à son retour forcé sur Terre : elle était terrée chez elle, elle ne sortait plus, ne ce nourrissait que de plats à emporter, et se distrayait en écrivant ses mémoires … quelle joie ! Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans cette spirale infernale, mais avait-elle le choix ? Que ferait-elle une fois revenue sur Terre ? Ses talents de diplomate allait-elle la sauver et lui redonner le gout de la vie « ordinaire » sur Terre ? Elle espérait qu'il la garde dans le programme « Porte des Etoiles », après tout, elle savait énormément de choses pouvant être utiles … Ou aillent-ils la mettre dans un bureau sombre et froid, rédigeant de la paperasse et regardant le ciel par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce : elle imaginait déjà la scène pathétique : la grande diplomate Elizabeth Weir, anciennement leader d'une mission d'exploration intergalactique, rencarder au simple rôle de secrétaire dans une cage à lapin … Spectacle navrant en perspective ! Mais en même temps, elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, de reconsidérer sa place au sein d'Atlantis … les premiers temps, personne ne contestait sa place, mais depuis l'arrivée que ce soit de Caldwell, de Woosley, ou encore plus récemment du colonel Ellis … Sa position était plus que compromise !

Il était peut-être temps pour elle de vivre sa vie de femme, avec une vraie maison, des enfants …

John : « Elizabeth ? ça va ? »

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par John qui venait d'apparaître au pas de la porte :

John : « Désolé d'être en retard mais je m'étais endormi …. »

Liz : « Pas grave, je n'avais même pas remarquer votre retard, je viens juste de finir mes rapports » ( ouuuuuuuuhh la menteuse !!)

John : « On peut y aller si vous êtes prête ! »

Liz : « Ok ! »

Elle se leva, John se précipita pour lui donner ses béquilles ; il l'entoura tant et si bien que Liz avait du mal à se mouvoir toute seule :

Liz : « John, je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux marcher toute seule ! »

John : « Désolé… »

Mais elle était attendrie par tant de gentillesse et d'attention … Il allait lui manquer … les autres aussi, mais lui, c'était … différent !

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble au pas de tortue vers le mess ; Liz supportait mal les regards que certains lui lançaient comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait encore là ! John sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et essaya d'engager la conversation :

John : « Alors … euh … le Dr Keller est venue me voir ! »

Liz : « Ah oui ? pourquoi ? »

John : « Pour vous, elle m'a demandé si vous aviez parlé à Kate ? »

Liz : « Kate ….. la psy ? non pourquoi ? »

John déglutit difficilement : « Bah elle m'a dit que ça vous ferait surement du bien de vous confier … »

Liz : « Ah oui ? elle a dit ça ? »

John : « Elle voit bien que vous êtes… enfin, on s'est tous rendu compte … on est tous inquiets pour vous … »

Liz s'arrêta quelques instants au milieu du couloir :

Liz : « Je vais bien !!! j'ai juste besoin de repos … »

John ne poussa pas la discussion plus loin, il savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Ils continuèrent en silence ; Le mess était pratiquement désert à cette heure-ci, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver une place ! Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils mangèrent en silence ; de temps en temps, John jeta un coup d'œil sur Elizabeth, qui avait le nez plongé dans sa salade ! Il voulait parler, il aurait voulu parler … mais pour dire quoi « alors c'est bon ? », tu parles d'une phrase choc ! Il tourna et retourna sa fourchette dans son plat, dépité par si peu d'imagination … Bon allez, lance toi bon sang !

John : « Dites … euh … ça vous dirait … une sortie en jumper cet après-midi ? »

(Mouais, peut mieux faire, mais c'est un bon début !!!)

Liz : « Cet après-midi ? non, je ne peux pas désolée, je dois finir de parapher quelques dossiers. »

John insistant : « C'est si urgent que ça ? Ca peut pas attendre demain ? »

Liz : « Si, enfin non …….. je … je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour me balader aujourd'hui ! »

John : « C'est pas en restant dans votre bureau que ça va s'améliorer ! »

Liz, légèrement agacée, savait qu'il faisait ça pour la détendre, et ça la touchait … mais tant d'efforts pour ça …

Liz : « Non, c'est gentils … non, pas pour l'instant ! »

John, déçu, replongea dans sa salade … le reste du déjeuner se passa en silence.

oOo

Rodney était, comme à son habitude, dans son labo en train de bidouiller on ne sait quel matériel, quand John entra l'air tout penaud ( bah oui, il vient quand même de se prendre une veste par Liz … Ca craint !). Il s'assit sur une chaise à l'écart de tout le monde ; Tellement à l'écart que Rodney ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence ! Ce fut Zelenka qui attira son attention sur John.

Zelenka : « Colonel Sheppard ? qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

C'est à ce moment là que Rodney se retourna pour voir un Sheppard mi-boudeur, mi-déçu, assit dans un coin sombre du labo :

Rodney : « Ca va ? »

John : « Non ! je m'inquiète pour Elizabeth ! »

Rodney : « Mais non, c'est une grande fille ! elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! ces derniers temps ont été durs pour nous tous … certains se remettent plus vite que d'autres, il lui faut un peu de temps !! »

John : « Ca fait déjà quelques semaines déjà … presque … 2 mois ! »

Rodney : « Bon bah se remettent très lentement alors … Pas de panique, le plus dur est derrière nous à présent ! Elle va aller de mieux en mieux, et on sera là …»

John : « Oui, enfin, si elle accepte notre aide »

Dit-il d'un gout amer en repensant au refus d'Elizabeth au mess… Il resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le labo, bercé par le blabla scientifique de Rodney, et quelques fois réveillé par les disputes entre ce dernier et Zelenka ! Finalement, il repartie en direction de ses quartiers en fin de journée. Il fit un détour vers le bureau de Liz, mais à sa grande stupeur, elle n'y était pas … Mais ou elle est ? Depuis ses blessures, il n'aimait pas savoir Liz loin des regards … si jamais elle tombait quelque part, ou si elle se sentait mal … Il entra dans le bureau et vit les béquilles cachées sous le bureau :

John : « C'est pas vrai !!! »

Il les prit et fit le tour de la salle des commandes, il descendit jusqu'à la porte et, ce n'est qu'en se retournant et en montant les escaliers, qu'il l'aperçut à travers les vitraux : elle était dehors, sur le balcon.


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Il n'osait pas approcher de peur qu'elle pense qu'il la surveillait (et elle aurait raison !) … mais le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant attira l'attention d'Elizabeth, qui ne se retourna pas pour autant … elle savait que c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui … Sans un mot, il se posta à sa droite et s'accouda à son tour à la rambarde ; Elizabeth détourna brièvement le regard pour voir qu'il avait les béquilles à la main ( oups !). Elle se pinça les lèvres en pensant qu'elle aurait dû mieux les cacher. D'un air faussement innocent, elle se tourna vers lui :

Liz : « Ah ! vous les avez retrouvé ! je les cherchais partout. »

John, rentrant dans son jeu : « Oui, je me suis dit que vous les cherchiez peut-être, alors je vous les ai ramené ! »

Liz : « Merci. »

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur Atlantis, colorant le ciel de nuances rouge-orange, se reflétant sur la silhouette d'Elizabeth ; John la fixait à présent, admirant son profil, son regard, ses cheveux se mouvant par une légère brise ! les stigmates sur son visage avait à présent disparus laissant place à des cicatrices plus difficiles à guérir … il savait que sous cette apparente décontraction, Elizabeth se sentait de plus en plus mal : était-ce le fait de savoir qu'elle allait partir ou de ne pas savoir quand ? Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais Liz avait horreur que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort … ce geste tendre aurait était pris comme de la pitié, et il ne voulait pas se prendre une deuxième veste (bah dans la même journée ça aurait été dur là !).

Liz : « Quoi ? »

John : « Rien, je … vous regarde, c'est tout ! »

Liz : « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, c'est ça ? »

John, amusé : « Non pas du tout, à part … »

Il enleva une mèche de cheveux qui entravait le visage de Liz ; en sentant les doigts de John, Elizabeth frissonna :

John : « On devrait rentrer … il commence à faire frisquet ! »

Liz : « Non, je suis bien là … «

Elle leva le menton comme pour humer l'air frais, quand elle sentit que John posa sur ses épaules sa veste :

John : « Au cas ou … »

Elle la prit et serra ses mains dessus ! »

Liz : « Merci. »

Ils restèrent là, sans se parler, pendant quelques minutes avant que la nuit ne tombe et qu'ils ne furent éclairés simplement que par les lumières de l'intérieur de la citée. Liz capitula à une énième demande de John pour rentrer. Ultime caprice, elle voulu repartir sans ses béquilles et John ne put que constater qu'elle faisait des progrès non négligeables. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers …

Liz : « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné … au cas ou je ne me perde ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte, John lui redonna les béquilles, Elizabeth le remercia par un sourire et un léger coup de tête. Les béquilles sous le bras (têtue quand même !), elle rentra dans sa chambre, John la suivit et ne fut satisfait que quand elle s'assit enfin sur son lit.

John : « Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser … »

Liz : « Oui, merci encore. »

John : « Pourquoi ? »

Liz : « D'être là … je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avoir décliné votre invitation, si elle tient toujours, je suis partante demain ! »

John, surpris : « Ah oui ? Eh bien, je viens vous chercher vers 10 h ? »

Liz : « Je vous attendrais dans le jumper !!! »

John : « Ok !!! »

Il ressortit, un large sourire habillant son visage (limite il sifflote, vous voyez le genre ?!?) ; Elizabeth, elle, accepta enfin de sortir de la citée ! Et puis, après tout, il fallait qu'elle profite des paysages que Pégase pouvait encore lui offrir ! Et quoi de mieux que de le faire à bord d'un jumper avec, aux commandes, le meilleur pilote qui soit. Elle se leva en sentant que son dos la tirait légèrement, conséquence de son petit marathon jusqu'au balcon, puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle prit une douche chaude pour détendre ses muscles … puis elle se coucha après avoir revêtu un pantalon et un débardeur. Voilà, une nouvelle journée venait de s'achever sur Atlantis, si elle pouvait arrêter le temps … Mais, elle s'endormit avec la pensée du petit voyage qu'elle allait faire demain en compagnie de John…

oOo

En ce dimanche, jour de repos, John se leva de très très bonne humeur … Il s'étira, alla dans la salle de bain et jaugea, devant sa glace, de son taux de fatigue … ouais, ça pouvait aller ! Une bonne douche, un bon petit déj' et tout serait revenu à la normal !!! Dans sa douche, il se demanda quel programme il allait concocter pour Elizabeth : il fallait lui redonner le moral !! Il eut soudain une idée, une idée qui lui donna le sourire en sortant de la douche … il fallait qu'il soit discret, elle ne devait se douter de rien, sinon, ce ne serait pas une surprise !!!!

Il ouvrit son armoire pour trouver une tenue décontractée : il sortit un baggy noir et un sweet beige … Il se rendit directement au mess, même s'il fut tenté de passer par la chambre de Liz …

De son coté, Elizabeth venait à peine de se réveiller ! elle se leva doucement et prit quelques cachets contre la douleur et se passa une crème au creux des reins : avec ça, je tiendrais toute la journée ! Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis elle sortit de sa commode, un jean bleu délavé, un débardeur noir et un pull léger bleu ciel. Elle posa le tout sur son lit et se dirigea ensuite vers sa douche : minutieusement elle prépara gel douche et shampoing, ainsi que parfum et crème hydratante, avant de s'engouffrer sous la douche laissant échapper une nappe de vapeur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle daigna enfin sortir de sa salle de bain … Elle prit son temps pour s'habiller, puis elle se posta devant son miroir, se tourna et retourna devant pour traquer le moindre défaut … Non, tout était nickel !!!

Elle sortit de sa chambre, en passant elle regarda sa montre : 9h30, elle avait le temps de prendre quelque chose à grignoter … enfin, elle avait le temps … à l'allure à laquelle elle marchait, elle serait encore dans les couloirs demain ! Elle se résigna alors à prendre ses béquilles …

Quand elle entra dans le réfectoire, elle chercha du regard un visage familier : Ronon, Teyla, John, même Rodney, mais personne ! Elle traversa la salle avec ses béquilles, sentant les regards se braquer sur elle, elle attrapa, comme elle put, un croissant et essaya tant bien que mal de saisir un verre de jus d'orange… Une main charitable vint pour l'aider … c'était Kate!

Kate : « Laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Liz : « Oh merci … »

Kate : « C'est tout ce que vous prenez ? »

Liz : « Oui … c'est parce que je dois sortir. »

Kate : « Ah oui ? moi, qui espérait vous voir dans mon bureau aujourd'hui ! «

Liz : « Non, pas aujourd'hui ! »

Elizabeth était heureuse : cette balade tombait à pic ; cela lui évitait de passer sur le divan d'un psy ; non pas qu'elle avait une aversion pour Kate ou pour sa profession, mais parler d'elle était assez difficile ! S'allonger et raconter sa vie, très peu pour elle !

Liz : « Désolée ! une autre fois peut-être ! »

Kate : « Sans indiscrétion … vous sortez ? »

Liz : « Oui, le colonel Sheppard m'a proposé de faire un petit tour en jumper ! »

Kate : « Ca vous fera le plus grand bien … Eh bien, venez me voir, quand vous … serez disponible ! »

Liz acquiesça d'un signe de tête, jubilant intérieurement de ne pouvoir aller voir Kate aujourd'hui. La journée s'annonçait magnifique, elle ne voulait pas la gâcher en parlant de ses angoisses et de ses peurs face à un possible départ … Non ! aujourd'hui, elle oublierait tout ça ! John allait surement l'amener sur le continent, elle avait aussi besoin de voir autre chose que les murs de cette citée !

Après avoir avalé son croissant et bu son verre de jus d'orange, elle se leva et, toujours avec ses béquilles, elle se dirigea vers les hangars … A l'intérieur, elle chercha John, mais il ne semblait pas encore être arrivé ! Tant pis, elle attendrait ! Elle allait s'asseoir quand elle entendit du bruit venant d'un jumper, au bout de la salle … Elle se dirigea, hésitante, vers le jumper qui était allumé :

Liz : « John ? il y a quelqu'un ? »

Mais aucune réponse … Elle continua alors et sursauta quand John apparu soudainement de l'arrière du jumper ! Elle poussa un petit cri, et fit tomber une de ses béquilles !

Liz : « AHHHH ! « (bon, vous visualisez bien le petit cri là ?!?)

John : « Eh ! pas de panique …. Ce n'est que moi ! »

Liz : « Oui et c'est déjà assez ! »

John : « Très drôle ! Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer ! »

Elle entra dans le jumper et s'assit à droite de John …

John : « C'est parti….. »

A suivre ….


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews ...

oOo

Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'ils étaient sortis d'Atlantis, et la conversation s'était bornée à des « bonjour, bien dormi ??? » … les trucs de base quoi !

John ne savait pas par ou commencer ! Mais quel empoté je fais, c'est pas vrai … Allez Johnny trouve un truc ; mais sa profonde réflexion fut écourtée par la voix de Liz, qui daigna( enfin) parler :

Liz : « Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

John, tout fier : « Ah ! c'est une surprise ! Mais je suis sûr que vous allez l'apprécier ! »

Liz : « Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

John : « Je commence à vous connaître depuis le temps… »

Elle sourit malicieusement, puis regarda les mains de John sur les commandes :

Liz : « C'est facile à diriger ? »

John : « Quoi ? un jumper ? oui … prenez-les commandes, vous verrez ! »

Liz : « Oh non, je ne suis pas douée pour ça ! on va se planter si c'est moi qui dirige ! »

John : « Mais non, allez-y … »

Il enclencha le pilote automatique, le temps de laisser sa place à Liz :

John : « Bien, maintenant, tenez fermement les commandes, au début ça secoue et ensuite, on s'y fait ! »

Elle s'exécuta et sentit tout de suite, les vibrations du jumper :

John : « Bon, pour maintenir le cap, il suffit simplement de garder vos mains à cette hauteur et cette distance ; si vous les baissez, on descendra et si vous les tirez vers vous, on montera ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

Liz, pas rassurée pour autant : « Si vous le dites ! »

Il se posta derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes :

John : « Vous êtes prête ? »

Liz : « Non ! »

John : « Alors, c'est parti ! »

Il enleva le pilote automatique, de légères secousses se firent sentir, puis le jumper perdit un peu d'altitude.

John : « Maintenez bien les mains comme ça. »

Il pressa doucement ses mains sur celles de Liz ; le jumper gagna un peu de hauteur.

John : « Vous vous débrouillez comme une chef ! Ca y'est, vous pilotez toute seule ! »

Il lâcha ses mains ; Liz, trop concentrée, ne parla plus et fixa l'horizon ; elle balbutia :

Liz : « Restez-là John. »

John : « Oh bah, je comptais faire un tour et revenir plus tard … mais si vous insistez ! »

Il garda les mains sur le panneau de contrôle … Elizabeth n'avait pas le gêne des Anciens, sans lequel on ne pouvait piloter le jumper.

Après quelques minutes de vol en solo, Liz redonna les commandes à John.

John : « Alors ? ça vous a plu ? »

Liz : « Oui, c'était une expérience assez … intéressante ! Je comprends pourquoi vous aimez voler … cette sensation de liberté … »

John était ravi de l'effet produit ! Elizabeth avait le sourire, ce qui présageait de bonnes choses pour la suite.

Liz : « Ou allons-nous ? »

John : « Bah je me disais que vous faire sortir de votre bureau était un challenge, et d'Atlantis un exploit ! Je connais un endroit sympa sur le continent, assez reculé et très joli ! Ca va vous plaire !!! »

Liz acquiesça ; elle avait hâte d'arriver, et cela pour 2 choses : la première parce que son dos commençait à la faire souffrir, à cause des sièges assez inconfortables du jumper, et la seconde parce qu'elle avait envie d'être seul avec John… Ils aperçurent le continent à l'horizon ; Liz fut étonnée car John prit le coté ouest, qui avait l'air plus sauvage ! Malgré son inquiétude grandissante, elle ne posa aucune question … elle se contenta d'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu lui préparer …

John se posa non loin de la plage, à la lisière d'une forêt plutôt dense …

Liz : « On est ce qu'on va ? »

John : « Vous verrez bien … »

Il ouvrit le sas arrière et Elizabeth sortit ; elle ne vit pas que John avez pris un sac à dos, qu'il avait pris soin de planquer sous son siège avant !

Elle avait du mal à se déplacer avec ses béquilles dans le sable ;

John : « Attendez. »

Il prit les béquilles et souleva Liz ; Gênée, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux : elle était plaquée contre John, ce dernier ayant posé une main sous les genoux de Liz et l'autre dans son dos, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Tel un prince accompagnant sa princesse à son château, John s'enfonça dans la forêt, Liz dans ses bras. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, Liz voulu descendre :

Liz : « John, je suis trop lourde, laissez-moi prendre mes béquilles ; c'est plat ici, j'aurais moins de mal que dans le sable, s'il vous plait ! »

A contrecœur, il accepta de la poser à terre :

John : De toute manière, on est presque arrivé ! »

En effet, Liz distingua, entre les chants des oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les arbres, le son de l'eau qui coulait … John écarta quelques branches et laissa apparaître un spectacle magnifique : une immense clairière ou coulait une rivière. Des fleurs multicolores parsemaient le sol…

Liz : « C'est magnifique John…. Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? »

John : « En effectuant une mission topographique des lieux en jumper : j'y est vu cette clairière, et depuis, je viens ici, quand Atlantis est trop pesant … Personne ne connaît cet endroit, à part moi … et maintenant vous ! »

Ils s'assirent non loin de la rivière, au milieu de fleurs ressemblant à des pâquerettes, mais bleues ( je vous rappelle qu'on est dans Pégase hein, faut pas l'oublier : donc ici, les pâquerettes bleues et les éléphants roses, ça peut exister !!!). John posa son sac à dos et en sortit une petite nappe, qu'il déploya par terre !

Liz : « Vous avez pensé à tout à ce que je vois ! »

John : « Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! »

Il se leva et s'eloigna :

Liz : « John ? »

John : « Je reviens … »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut, les bras chargés de fruits et de fleurs qu'il posa sur la nappe !

Liz : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? »

John : « Les fruits locaux ! Celui-ci rappelle un peu le gout de la mangue, et celui-là, le kiwi ! »

Elizabeth prit un fruit qui semblait être une orange, John sortit un couteau et le coupa en 2 : l'intérieur était vert clair, comme un kiwi ; elle le sentit et passa son index dessus, puis elle le mit à sa bouche : un gout sucré et légèrement acide comme un pamplemousse ! Elle croqua alors une petite bouchée.

John : « Alors ? »

Liz : « Spécial, mais très bon … »

Il sortit du sac une boule d'aluminium :

John : « Désolé pour l'emballage, il y avait pas mieux au mess ! »

Il l'ouvrit : du poulet ! John avait chipé un poulet froid au réfectoire !

Il en découpa un morceau, qu'il offrit à Elizabeth. Ca faisait du bien de manger autre chose que les rations de l'armée ! Ca, ça ne lui manquerait pas une fois revenue sur Terre !!! John se leva et se dirigea vers la rivière, il remplit alors une gourde qu'il tendit à Elizabeth : Elle but une longue gorgée, avant que John ne fasse la même chose.

Après avoir déjeuné, John rangea tout, y compris la nappe ; il s'allongea ensuite, fixa le ciel et posa ses mains, doigts croisées, sur son torse. Elizabeth, elle, resta assise : elle était hypnotisée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ; son regard ne put se détacher des reflets du soleil sur la rivière !

John, regarda le dos d'Elizabeth et aperçut, sous son pull, un pansement qui dépassait, signe des dernières séquelles de la jeune femme. Il hésita, puis passa sa main dans le dos de Liz, frôlant ainsi le bandage. A son contact, elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir un John le regard plus sombre, la mine plus grave…

John : « J'aurais dû vous protéger ! »

Liz : « Vous n'y êtes pour rien … j'aurais dû faire attention et ne pas m'approcher de cette vitre … c'est de ma faute, pas de la votre ! Je vous interdis de penser cela ! Vous nous avez sauvé la vie … »

John bascula sur le coté pour regarder Liz en face :

John : « Si jamais, vous aviez … »

Liz était touchée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, et les autres … la convalescence de Liz remplaça toute discussion sur ce sujet. John se sentait coupable, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire à ce moment-là ; mais la voir si vulnérable, elle qui avait toujours été si forte … Il avait eu peur, peur de la perdre …

Sa main était toujours dans le dos de la jeune femme … Il la fit glisser doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elizabeth était pétrifiée par le regard de John qui se posait sur elle : un regard insistant et doux à la fois … Il se redressa, et passa sa main libre, sur la joue de Liz ; par réflexe, elle ferma brièvement les yeux : Dieu qu'il pouvait avoir les mains douces … Elle posa à son tour, sa main sur celle de John : elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact…

A suivre …………..

(Ah, j'ai le don pour arrêter là ou il faut pas !) On m'a dit que l'abus de reviews était conseillé pour la santé et la bonne continuation de la fics ... (enfin moi je dis ca ...)


	5. Chapter 5

John se redressa pour se retrouver à la même hauteur qu'Elizabeth, la main droite toujours posée sur la joue de cette dernière, l'autre main frôlant son dos. Il s'assit de manière à ce que Liz ne puisse plus faire demi-tour : il s'approcha doucement, sa respiration se faisait plus lente, ses gestes plus dociles…

Liz sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir … Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux de John … il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière ! Elle ferma les yeux et pria que rien ne vienne gâcher ce moment… Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de John ; elle sentit le souffle de ce dernier sur son visage, puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Le premier baiser fut bref, presque timide ; John s'écarta pour juger la réaction de Liz : elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, espérant qu'il recommence … ce qu'il fit ! Mais le deuxième baiser fut plus intense, plus long, plus passionné. Il captura le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, l'empêchant de se dérober ; mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention … Non, elle voulait que ce moment s'éternise : elle plongea sa main droite dans les cheveux de John, tandis que la gauche se posa doucement sur le torse du jeune homme. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il la pressa contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il l'avait enfin pour lui seul … Avec une extrême douceur, il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle s'allonge ; une douleur en bas du dos la lança, freinant ainsi sa descente, mais elle se garda bien de le montrer à John … elle ne voulait que rien ne gâche cet instant !

Allongée, Elizabeth garda ses mains dans la chevelure de John. Il était au-dessus d'elle, le regard plein d'admiration devant cette femme qu'il redécouvrait aujourd'hui. Il la combla de baisers, de caresses et de mots tendres… Mais il se refusa à aller plus loin ; il savait qu'Elizabeth était encore fragile, et il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses : ils devaient se connaître mieux, s'apprivoiser, s'aimer …

Ils restèrent allongés là, près de la rivière, pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Elizabeth lovée au creux de l'épaule de John, ses mains sur son torse ; John, le visage posé sur le front de Liz, ses bras l'entourant comme pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Ce fut un gros nuage noir qui les sortit de leur rêverie.

Liz : « Il va pleuvoir, on devrait rentrer ! »

John : « Encore un peu …. S'il te plait. »

Elle n'eut pas la volonté de lui dire non ; d'ailleurs si elle s'écoutait, elle resterait là toute la nuit !!!! Mais elle sentit une goutte tombée sur sa joue, puis une deuxième sur sa main.

Liz : « John … »

John : « Ok ! »

Il se releva, aida Elizabeth à faire de même, prit le sac à dos, Liz les béquilles, et ils repartirent vers le jumper. Elizabeth avait refusé qu'il la porte, mais la pluie commençait à tomber drue …

John : « Elizabeth … laisse moi te porter ! tu vas être trempée ! »

Mais Liz était têtue ! elle ne lâcha pas le morceau … Au bout de 20 minutes de marche, elle se décida enfin à le laisser la prendre dans ses bras : ils venaient d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt et la sable l'empêchait de continuer ainsi.

Une fois dans le jumper, John, complètement trempé, se mit aux commandes pour décoller, mais vit qu'Elizabeth grelottait sous ses vêtements mouillés.

Il attrapa une couverture de secours et lui posa sur les épaules…

Liz : « Aide moi. »

Elle essaya d'enlever son pull qui gouttait par terre, mais avec sa blessure au dos, cela lui demandait de pénibles efforts. Il attrapa les manches et souleva le pull, mais le débardeur en-dessous vint avec, laissant entrevoir le soutient gorge d'Elizabeth. Alors qu'elle avait la tête dans son pull, John admirait le spectacle ( bah c'est ça, faut pas te gêner surtout : rinces toi l'œil gratis !!).

Liz : « John, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!? »

John : « Oh pardon … je … rien du tout ! » (pervers!).

Il remit en place le débardeur et enleva le pull, laissant enfin Liz respirer à l'air libre. Elle replaça son débardeur en se doutant de ce qu'avait pu y voir John.

Liz : « Voyeur ! »

John : « Moi ? Pas du tout … j'admirais ta plastique délicate… »

Liz : « Oui, en d'autres termes tu matais outrageusement mes seins alors que moi je galérais avec le pull !!!!! »

John : « Et alors ? quand c'est beau à voir, y'a pas de honte … tu es pudique ? »

Liz : « Non !! enfin si ! mais là, tu m'as prise en traitre !!! tu as un avantage sur moi ! »

John : « Si tu veux, on peut remettre les compteurs à zéro. »

Il fit mine de déboutonner son pantalon :

Liz : « John !!! »

John : « Mais je rigole …. A moins que ce « John » soit un appel pour aller plus loin ?!? »

Liz : « Pas le moins du monde !!! »

Légèrement déçu, John se releva pour prendre les commandes ; mais Elizabeth le retint par le bras : elle lui lança un regard de supplication :

John ; « Quoi ? »

Liz : « Viens là ! »

Elle l'attira, John tomba à genoux devant elle ; il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de John et doucement, elle l'attira vers elle :

John, entre deux baisers : « Tu sais qu'on ne sera jamais de retour avant de manger si on continu comme ça ! Moi ça ne me déplais pas, au contraire, mais j'ai peur de … »

Liz : « De quoi ? »

John, murmurant : « De ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter … »

Elle lui lança un regard plus que subjectifs : elle savait très bien que, même s'ils avaient envie, ils préféraient attendre ! En plus, le faire dans un jumper n'était pas des plus romantique ! Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne démarre enfin le jumper.

Pendant le trajet qui les ramenait à Atlantis, John et Elizabeth n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards, de se prendre la main … Elle aurait voulu que cet après-midi ne s'arrête jamais ; elle aurait voulu l'aimer … l'aimer le plus longtemps possible !

John : « A quoi tu penses ? »

Ils venaient de rentrer dans le hangar.

Liz : « A toi … »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir le sas arrière du jumper … Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'exposent devant tout le monde … Mais après tout, ça pouvait aussi pimenter les choses …

Ils repartirent chacun de leurs cotés : John dans ses quartiers et Liz vers son bureau. En passant, elle croisa Kate.

Kate : « Tiens ! vous êtes revenue de votre petite balade ?!? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Liz : « Très bien ! »

Kate : « Vous pourrez passer demain dans mon bureau ? »

Liz esquissa une légère grimace : elle y tenait à cette séance : mais Elizabeth avait changé depuis ce matin … A présent, elle se sentait mieux … elle aimait quelqu'un et on l'aimait en retour ; Liz ne voyait plus l'intérêt de faire cette séance de psychanalyse.

Liz : « Ecoutez Kate, c'est gentils à vous, mais je n'ai pas besoin de … parler ! »

Kate : « Je crois que si en fait ! Cela fait partie de votre convalescence. Avez-vous reparlé des derniers événements à quelqu'un ? »

Liz : « Non … mais je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je me sens bien !! »

Kate : « Vous savez, on ne parle pas seulement de ce qui ne va pas avec un psy, on peut aussi parler des choses positives … Je vous attends demain vers 10h. »

Kate s'éloigna ne laissant pas le choix à Elizabeth : elle souffla d'exaspération et continua son chemin. John, lui, était sur un petit nuage : ça y'est !!!! Il avait enfin franchi le pas avec elle ! Rodney heurta le nuage sur lequel John était installé :

Rodney : « Vous pourriez faire attention ! »

John : « Oh ! excusez-moi … En fait non, pas d'excuse ! c'est vous qui vous trouviez sur mon chemin ! »

Rodney : « Oh !!!! votre chemin !! je n'ai vu nulle part votre nom sur les murs des couloirs ! »

John : « Mais si regardez bien ! »

Il prit le stylo que Rodney tenait dans ses mains.

Rodney : « Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?!? »

Bah tiens ! il allait se gêner peut-être !!!! Il écrivit « John Sheppard » au marqueur sous le regard, médusé, de Rodney ! Puis il reboucha le stylo, le redonna à Rodney et poursuivit son chemin.

Rodney : « Complètement barjot !! »

Le soir venu, Elizabeth ne dina même pas au mess ! Elle regagna sa chambre : son dos lui faisait affreusement mal : sa marche dans la forêt avait eu raison de sa force ! Elle enleva, comme elle put, son débardeur … Elle prit quelques cachets, et alors qu'elle était en train de se mettre de la pommade, John entra dans la chambre : surprise, elle sursauta et mit son débardeur devant elle pour cacher son soutien gorge :

Liz : « Ca t'arrive de frapper ?!? »

John : « Oui, des fois sur Rodney … Tu n'es pas venus diner, je m'inquiétais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Liz : « Oh rien … je … n'avais pas faim ce soir, je suis fatiguée ! »

John : « Tu as mal au dos ?!? Je t'avais dit que je pouvais te porter !»

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, lui prit la pommade des mains et lui appliqua doucement en bas du dos ! Il ne s'aperçut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle était en soutien gorge ! Il n'en fit pas la remarque et continua à la masser ; il descendit ses mains un peu plus bas, ne s'arrêtant que par le début du pantalon de Liz. Elle frissonna légèrement quand elle sentit les lèvres de John se poser au milieu de son dos ; Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent lentement du bas du dos aux hanches, puis au ventre de Liz. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur les omoplates, les épaules, la nuque, le cou… Elizabeth, trop fatiguée, ne repoussa pas les tendres assauts de John.

John : « Ca va mieux ? »

Liz gémit doucement en guise de « oui ». Elle essaya de se retourner pour l'embrasser, mais la douleur ressurgit brusquement.

Liz : « Aie !!! »

John : « Allonge-toi. »

Liz : « John … »

John : « T'inquiète pas … Je ne te sauterais pas dessus ! même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! »

Mais elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

John : « T'es têtue toi ! »

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard en mini short et débardeur blanc.

Liz : « Je déteste dormir habillée ! »

John la fixa …

Liz : « Quoi ? »

John ; « Tu n'as plus ton soutien gorge là ?!? »

Liz : « John !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Elle s'allongea et John la recouvrit de la couette. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand, une nouvelle fois, Elizabeth le retint :

Liz : « Reste avec moi … »

Il s'allongea alors auprès d'elle, la serra dans ses bras, posa son menton sur le front de la jeune femme … ils s'endormirent ainsi …

A SUIVRE ….


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth se réveilla au moins 2 fois dans la nuit à cause de la douleur ; à chaque fois, elle put constater que John la tenait fermement dans ses bras : impossible pour elle de faire un geste sans que ce dernier ne se réveille à son tour. Alors, à chaque fois, elle se rendormit sereine, car elle savait qu'à son réveil demain matin, il serait encore là pour veiller sur elle…

Le réveil de Liz sonna à 8h00. Par habitude, elle se réveilla immédiatement, mais, encore une fois, ne put rien faire : elle resta donc là en espérant que John se réveille aussi ! Mais non ! cette marmotte n'entendit même pas le réveil !!!! Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester là … Elle se décida à bouger : ça le réveillerait peut-être ! Et bah non, toujours pas ! Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il dormait comme une masse ; elle se défit tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de John, qui bougonna quelques secondes avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens, laissant ainsi le champ libre pour Elisabeth.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ; elle prit une douche chaude, puis sortit de la pièce : John dormait toujours ! Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et tira une plaquette de cachets ; elle en prit 2 … puis s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand elle entendit :

John : « Tu allais partir sans m'embrasser ?!? »

Liz : « Tu m'as fait peur ! je croyais que tu dormais … »

Elle retourna s'asseoir près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis les joues, pour finir par les lèvres. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra doucement.

Liz : « Je dois y aller ; il est 9h00 »

John : « Et alors ? »

Liz : « J'ai rendez-vous avec Kate à 10h00, et j'aimerais bien prendre un petit déjeuner ce matin ! »

John : « Oh reste encore … »

Liz : « Non !!!! Je … voulais te remercier d'être resté près de moi cette nuit ! ça m'a fait du bien ! »

John : « Mais ce fut un plaisir ma chère. Tu te rends compte ? c'était notre première nuit ensemble !!! »

Liz, malicieusement : « Je te promets que les autres seront plus … attractives ! »

John, curieux : « Ah oui ? tu peux m'en donner un avant gout ? »

Liz souleva alors doucement le T shirt de John et embrassa le torse du militaire du nombril aux têtons.

John : « Ah ok ! je vois bien ce que tu veux dire là ! »

Elle s'arrêta, lui sourit et se leva ; avant de partir, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre, laissant John sur le lit, rêveur ! Ce dernier attendit quelques minutes avant de retourner dans ses propres quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer.

oOo

Kate : « Entrez ! »

Elizabeth entra dans le bureau du Dr Heightmeyer.

Kate : « Asseyez-vous Elizabeth. Pour être franche, je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas vu le peu d'enthousiasme dont vous aviez fait preuve hier ! »

Liz : « Oh ! désolée, mais moi et les psy … l'année dernière j'ai vécu virtuellement dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant un temps … et je dois vous dire qu'il y a des choses nettement plus agréable à vivre !(4) »

Kate : « Oui, je m'en doute ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là juste pour parler avec vous et rien d'autre ! »

Elles restèrent quelques minutes là, chacune assise dans un fauteuils attendant un mot de l'autre : Liz ne voulait pas commencer et Kate n'attendait que ça ! (Bah on est pas couché !)

Kate : « Comment se passe votre convalescence ? J'ai vu que vous aviez abandonné le fauteuil roulant pour les béquilles ? »

Liz : « Oui, je me sens nettement mieux à présent ! les médicaments sont efficaces et je m'exerce chaque jour à marcher sans ses maudites béquilles ! »

Kate : « Vous avez le temps, pourquoi vous pressez ? »

Liz : « Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Kate : « Et pourquoi cela ? » ( ça y'est la séance de psy peut commencer !)

Liz : « Plus vite je me rétablirais, plus vite je pourrais reprendre pleinement mes fonctions ! »

Kate : « Mais vous les avez encore ! »

Liz : « Non ! je … je me sens diminuée à cause de mes blessures, et j'ai horreur de ça ! ce sentiment d'impuissance et de voir que certains n'attendent que ma chute … ça m'est insupportable ! »

Kate : « Qui souhaite votre chute ? »

Liz : « Les plus hautes instances sur Terre ; je sais que depuis temps, ils attendent le bon moment pour me mettre sur la touche ! Mon état actuel ne peut que les y aider ; c'est pourquoi, je dois retrouver toutes mes capacités ! Je ne veux pas que ça les aide à me foutre dehors ! »

Kate sentait de l'angoisse et de la peine dans la voix de Liz ; elle posa alors sa main sur celle de Liz :

Kate : « Vous vous inquiétez pour des choses qui ne se passeront surement pas avant des semaines, peut-être des mois … Profitez en attendant ! Si vous vous pressez, vous allez commettre une erreur qui sera fatal ! »

Liz : « Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi … je ne veux pas quitter Atlantis : toute ma vie est ici à présent, et cela depuis 3 ans ! Je ne me vois pas repartir sur Terre et reprendre une vie normale ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai vu et fait ici ! »

Kate : « Vous appréhendez votre retour sur Terre ou le fait de quitter Atlantis ? »

Liz : « C'est la même chose ! »

Kate : « Non ! quitter Atlantis ne veut pas forcément dire retourner sur Terre : alors que retourner sur Terre peut signifier un aller sans retour ! Je crois que ce qui vus angoisse, c'est de revivre ce que vous avez vécu l'année dernière quand les Anciens nous ont forcé à retourner sur Terre ! 6 semaines, c'est le temps que nous avons passé sur Terre … une éternité pour certains ! »

Liz inspira profondément :

Liz : « Je ne veux pas retourner sur Terre ! je veux continuer à servir Atlantis au mieux. Et … il y a des personnes auxquelles je tiens et que je ne veux pas abandonner : Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Sheppard … vous ! Tout ça … je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. »

Kate : « Mais peut-être que vous ne partirez pas ! »

Liz regarda alors dans le vague.

Kate : « Elizabeth ? »

Liz : « Je … quand le colonel Ellis est arrivé sur Atlantis, j'ai compris que mon rôle ici serait limité à présent, et ça non plus je ne le veux pas ! je ne veux pas être une plante verte … je veux avoir mon mot à dire dans les décision qui concernent Atlantis … alors, si mon poste est réduit, je préférerais encore … partir de moi-même ! »

Kate, surprise : « Vous démissionneriez ? »

Liz : « Oui, car vivre sur Atlantis est n'être que témoin sans pouvoir agir … je sais que je ne le supporterais pas ! Ca me rongera de l'intérieur ! J'en est parlé avec Teyla … »

Kate : « Que vous a-t-elle dit ? »

Liz : « De prendre du recul.

Kate : « Et elle a raison ! Attendez que les choses se décantent un peu … et ensuite vous aviserez ! Mais croyez-moi, ne baissez pas les bras maintenant … vous êtes forte, et si vous pensez ne pas l'être alors … il n'y rien de mal à demander de l'aide … »

Liz pensa alors à John qui avait passé la nuit à veiller sur elle ! Oui, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui … ici comme ailleurs. Elle salua Kate et quitta la pièce, pas plus rassurée sur son avenir sur la citée, mais avec du baume au cœur en pensant à John…

oOo

John, lui, se prépara pour une nouvelle mission : il se rendit en salle de débriefing ou l'attendait déjà Ronon et Teyla. Rodney arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de paperasses, suivit de Liz quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'assit et don regard se dirigea instantanément sur John qui lui envoya discrètement un clin d'œil. Ils devaient explorer une planète pour un possible repli : un nouveau site Alpha en quelques sortes… Après quelques réglages techniques, ils sortirent de la salle : seuls John et Liz y restèrent quelques secondes de plus (les coquinoux ….). John s'approcha de Liz en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil pour voir si personnes ne les regardaient : il vint s'asseoir sur la table près d'Elizabeth.

John : « Alors avec Kate ? »

Liz : « Oh, on a parlé de choses et d'autres … rien de bien folichon en soi !!! »

John : « On pourrait ce voir ce soir ? »

Liz : « Et bien … euh, j'en sais rien : pourquoi si vite ? »

John : « C'est juste que ton petit amuse gueule de tout à l'heure m'a mit l'eau à la bouche ! » (en gros, il est chaud comme une baraque à frites !!)

Liz : « On verra … mon dos me fait encore mal ! je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche notre soirée … je préfère attendre encore, le temps que ça aille mieux … déçu ? »

John : « Un peu, mais tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal … c'est tout le contraire que je voudrais faire !!!! »

Liz : « quoi ?!? »

John s'approcha d'elle est lui murmura : « Te donner du plaisir ! »

Puis il sortit … Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe passa la porte des étoiles.

A SUIVRE …

(4) : The real World.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz était la plus heureuse des femmes ! Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle et John étaient ensemble ! mais leur relation se bornait pour l'instant à de simples câlins, baisers, et autres caresses … Elle savait que John attendait un peu plus maintenant, mais ses blessures au dos n'étaient pas encore tout à fait guéries … en fait, c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas franchir le pas … Elle avait peur ; oui, elle, elle avait peur que cette relation aille plus loin : en d'autres termes, coucher avec John l'effrayait ; elle n'avait pas eu d'autres relations depuis Simon : elle avait peur d'avoir …. Perdu la main (on va dire ça comme ça !!). Mais John était patient, plus patient qu'elle ne le serait jamais ! Elle était bien décidée …. Oui ce serait ce soir !

Alors que John était encore en mission, elle passait ses journées à l'infirmerie : elle faisait des séances ardues de kinésithérapie sous le regard mi-perplexe, mi-admirateur de Keller :

Keller : « Et bien, je vois que vous avez repris du poil de la bête !! »

Liz : « Oui ! je suis bien décidée à ne plus me servir du tout de mes béquilles avant la fin de la semaine ... »

Keller : « Et bien, vu les progrès que vous faites, je peux vous le garantir… Vous semblez différente … il y a quelques jours, vous étiez au bord de la déprime et aujourd'hui, vous avez le sourire et vous vous battez comme jamais … si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous êtes amoureuse ! »

A ces mots, Liz failli s'étouffer ; elle rougit légèrement et continua de faire ses exercices.

Oui elle avait changé ! Alors qu'il y a quelques jours, elle avait décidé de baisser les bras et de partir d'Atlantis, aujourd'hui, elle voulait plus que jamais y rester, y vivre, y aimer …………………………….. Si elle savait …………………………….

Le soir venu, alors que John venait de rentrer de mission, Elizabeth l'accueilli sur ses deux pieds ; elle osa même descendre les grands escaliers menant à la porte sans aide. John, inquiet quand même, ne pouvait que constater les rapides progrès de sa bien-aimée.

Liz : « Alors ? cette mission ? »

Rodney : « Comme sur des roulettes ; comme nous l'avions prévu, ce peuple est archaïque et ils nous a pas fallu longtemps pour les convaincre que nous pouvions les aider en échange de quelques cultures …. »

Liz : « Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle resta là, en face de John qui ne savait pas par quoi commencer : elle était magnifique ; à présent, il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle de sa chute.

John : « Tu … as l'air en pleine forme ! »

Liz : « Oui, j'ai travaillé dur pendant tes absences… »

John : « Je vois ça …. »

Il avait envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant … Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers un des transporteurs … ils s'enfermèrent, et John pu enfin se laisser aller à quelques gestes intimes : il la plaqua doucement contre le mur du transporteur, passa une main sous le débardeur bordeaux de la jeune femme, tandis que celle-ci, plongea ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de John. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, alors qu'il la pelotait allègrement sous le débardeur ; Elizabeth fit de même : elle enleva la veste de John, et passa ses deux mains sous son Tshirt ; elle sentit les plaques de matricules de John. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle le repoussa doucement.

John : « Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

Liz : « Pas ici, pas comme ça…. Ce soir … rejoint moi dans mes quartiers …. »

Elle se faufila et sortit du transporteur laissant un John débraillé et décoiffé mais visiblement heureux et impatient d'être le soir même !

En attendant, il fallait qu'il rédige son rapport de mission … il alla dans ses quartiers et alors qu'il essayait d'écrire quelque chose de potable, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Liz …………. Ce soir …………………..

Incapable de se concentrer, il décida d'aller s'aérer la tête en tapant contre un sac de sable dans la salle d'entrainement. Personne ?!? dommage, pétant la forme, il aurait démonter la tête de Ronon aux bâtons (dans ses rêves les plus fous ouais !). Il se défoula pendant une bonne heure ; une fois complètement crevé, il retourna dans ses quartiers, se doucha et alla au mess. Il fut déçu de ne pas y voir Elizabeth … En revanche il trouva Rodney qui semblait en grande conversation avec Teyla et Ronon.

Rodney : « Il vole au secours des gens … »

Ronon : « Donc, il vole ? il a des pouvoirs comme les Anciens ? »

Rodney : « Oui et non, il en a seulement sur notre planète à cause du soleil et … »

Il s'arrêta pour constater que Teyla et Ronon y pigeaient que dalle !

John : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Rodney : « Je tente de leur expliquer le film »Superman » mais je crois que c'est peine perdue… »

John : « Oh ! Laissez tomber ! j'ai essayé de leur parler des 4 fantastiques mais c'est mission impossible !! (5) ! »

Rodney : « Oh je vois… Bon bref, tout ça pour dire que sur Terre vous feriez office de Superman : vous êtes fort et grand …. »

Ronon ne savait pas comment prendre ça ne sachant pas qui était ce superman. John dina en leur compagnie, mais toutes les 5 minutes, il regardait sa montre … il avait hâte de rejoindre Elizabeth, mais il ne devait pas quitter la table si vite, ce serait suspect … il attendit alors et c'est Ronon qui, sans le vouloir, lui donna le feu vert : Ronon se leva :

Ronon : « Bon, je vais faire un tour aux bâtons … ça vous dit ? »

Mais John déclina poliment en lui affirmant qu'il y avait été juste avant de manger. C'est Teyla qui accompagna alors Ronon, tandis que Rodney resta tout seul à table attaquant son second dessert !

John : « Bon bah … bon appétit ! »

Rodney : « Merfri… »

oOo

John retourna dans sa chambre pour se pomponner un tantinet (une vraie gonzesse celui-là). Il se recoiffa, se parfuma un minimum, se changea aussi … Il était stressé (comme un puceau qui va passer à l'acte !!! vous voyez le truc ?!?). Il se regarda une dernière fois la glace : nickel !

Il sortit et se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth … Il n'osa pas frapper … Il resta là 5 bonnes minutes se demandant comment il allait aborder le sujet …….. Oh et pis merde, on verra bien ! Allez Johnny, c'est pas la première fois, décompresse !!!!

Il tapa mais personne ne répondit : elle n'était peut-être pas là ? elle lui aurait posé un lapin ?!? Il se décida alors à entrer : la pièce était dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les lumières extérieures de la citée. Il s'avança doucement :

John : « Elizabeth ? tu es là ? »

Mais aucune réponse … Aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Peut-être que leur relation était trop jeune pour elle ? Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru ?

Il alluma alors la pièce … rien … personne : le lit était parfaitement fait, aucun objet ne trainait par terre ; tout le contraire de sa chambre …. Il s'avança et regarda partout … Il ouvrit alors la porte de la salle de bain…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! (super effet sonore comme vous pouvez le constater !)

Liz venait presque de s'évanouir tellement elle avait eu peur !

Liz : « Je vais t'apprendre à frapper aux portes moi !! »

John : « Je te signale que j'ai frappé !!! mais le but c'est que quelqu'un réponde derrière !!! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici… »

Liz : « Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure !!!! »

John : « Non, je veux dire, dans la salle de bain … je croyais que tu serais dans ta chambre ! »

Liz : « Mais j'y suis mon cher ! »

John : « Oui, enfin, je me comprends (bah ça fait au moins une personne !) : je pensais que tu serais … »

Liz amusée : « Sur mon lit en train de d'attendre ?!? »

John : « En quelques sorte oui ! Je sais ça craint mais bon … »

John : « Oui ça craint comme tu dis ! Bon, tu veux bien me laisser 5 minutes encore … »

John : « Pourquoi ? tu es splendide comme ça ! »

Elle venait de sortir de la douche : elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés :

Liz : « John … »

John : « Quoi ? Excuses-moi, mais de toute façon, je ne compte pas te laisser tes vêtements plus de 5 secondes une fois que tu auras franchi cette porte, alors à quoi ça sert de s'habiller plus ?!? »

Il était vraiment incorrigible : elle aurait voulu le baffer mais il avait raison, s'il était là ce soir ce n'était pas pour la regarder dans les yeux ….

Liz : « Mufle ! »

Elle le poussa à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, et ferma la porte …. John devait patienter … Il s'assit sur le lit … quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit enfin de la pièce ; elle le regarda tendrement, il se leva et se posta devant elle …

A SUIVRE.

(5) : Dans « «First Strike » John explique que lui, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney auraient pu être les 4 Fantastiques : Ronon en la chose, Rodney en torche, Teyla en femme invisible et lui en monsieur fantastique ! Mais Teyla lui dit qu'elle n'est pas invisible (à coté de la plaque Teyla !!) et elle se demande pourquoi se serait Sheppard en monsieur fantastique : il explique que c'est en quelque sorte lui le chef de la bande, mais vu la tronche que tire Teyla et Ronon, John se dépatouille comme il peut et décide d'écourter cette conversation … (Trop drôle cette scène). Bon bah voilà, pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas savoir, sorry !!!


	8. Chapter 8

John s'approcha doucement de Liz … Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la faire venir à lui. Elle se laissa faire, amusée par la timidité de ce dernier. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis captura ses lèvres … Il avait raison, il ne faudrait pas plus de 5 minutes pour lui enlever la totalité de ses vêtements !!!! Elizabeth le poussa doucement en direction du lit. Tout en l'embrassant, elle lui enleva son Tshirt et commença son ballet de baisers et de caresses. John s'assit alors sur le lit, Liz vint s'asseoir sur lui : pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils se pelotèrent : mais John en voulait plus.

John : « Tu es sûre que ton dos ça va ? »

Liz : « Oui… »

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit.

John : « A mon tour … »

Il lui enleva ses chaussures, remonta le long de ses jambes et déboutonna son pantalon, laissant apparaitre de la dentelle bordeaux ; il continua à remonter le long du ventre, puis la poitrine : il lui enleva alors son débardeur … Il pouvait enfin voir son soutien gorge : il lécha sa poitrine offrant à Liz un premier frisson … Puis il traça avec sa langue un long parcours allant de sa poitrine à son nombril … Elle se cambra de plaisir ; John put ainsi enlever plus aisément le pantalon de Liz : elle était à présent en dessous devant lui : il embrassa son nombril, puis descendit doucement jusqu'à arriver au shorty : il s'arrêta et regarda Liz comme pour obtenir son consentement, puis passa sa langue sur la dentelle donnant naissance aux premiers gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme. Il remonta alors le long de son corps, en gardant une main à proximité des cuisses de Liz.

John : « Tu aimes ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa langoureusement ! Elle caressa le torse de son amant, jouant de temps à autre avec ses plaques de matricule ; puis elle aussi descendit sa main jusqu'à toucher la ceinture John. Avec du mal, elle réussit à la défaire et à entre ouvrir le pantalon … Elle sentit alors une légère bosse venant de l'entre jambe de John.

Liz : « Toi, je vois que tu aimes … »

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'une femme … la savoir à lui ce soir …. Il plongea sa main libre dans les cheveux encore humide de Liz : il adorait l'odeur de son shampoing !! Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou, jusqu'à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. De plaisir, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de John … Il se redressa et enleva alors son pantalon : il l'admirait : elle était là, couchée sur ce lit, s'offrant à lui …

Elle tendit les bras pour qu'il revienne, il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois …. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle, mais elle prit les devants : elle se redressa à son tour et monta sur lui à califourchon : elle le couvrit de caresses, dessinant un chemin sur son torse avec sa langue. Il la prit par la taille, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de John et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle descendit le long du torse de son amant, bien décidée à s'occuper de lui à son tour. Elle arrêta sa descente au boxer de John … boxer qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire glisser le long des jambes de ce dernier. Elle rougit quand elle aperçut John dans son plus simple appareil … Elle s'affaira un long moment entre les cuisses de son amant (toujours dit avec classe !) donnant ainsi à John un premier gémissement, suivit d'une longue et intense respiration.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se releva et laissa John reprendre les choses en main ! Il la recoucha sur le dos et ce fut à son tour de s'occuper de sa belle : il descendit jusqu'au shorty et passa délicatement une main en dessous … Liz se cambra de plus belle ! Doucement il enleva la dernière barrière de tissu qu'elle portait : il caressa ses cuisses, ses jambes, ses mollets … puis remonta doucement … jusqu'à arriver à l'intimité de Liz… Liz chercha à étouffer un cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche …. Puis elle ne tint plus : elle se redressa pour qu'il arrête de la faire languir … Surpris, John stoppa net son « activité » (on va dire ça comme ça !) :

John : « Quoi ? »

Liz : « Arrête de faire ….ça !!! »

John esquissa un sourire conquérant : il avait obtenu l'effet escompté ! Il se redressa et l'embrassa tout en maintenant sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme !

John : « Tu capitules ?!? »

Liz, ne tenant plus : « Oui ! mais j'ai perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! »

John : « C'est ce qu'on verra… »

Il l'embrassa de plus belle avant de rentrer en elle … Elizabeth aurait voulu alors crier de plaisir, mais si quelqu'un les entendait … Elle trouva un stratagème : à chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait de gémir un peu trop fort, elle embrassa John pour contenir son cri. A chaque va-et-viens, Liz frissonna de plus belle, leurs souffles se mélèrent: il semblait qu'ils fusionnaient harmonieusement. Quand il fut sûr que le dos de Liz se craignait rien, John accéléra le mouvement, obligeant Elizabeth à se "cramponner" au dos de son amant: au supplice, Liz enfonça, de plus belle, ses ongles dans la peau de John, ce qui eut pour effet, non seulement de l'exciter encore plus, mais aussi d'accentuer le mouvement ! Pour contenir chaque gémissement de sa belle, toujours plus fort, John captura ses lèvres aussi fougueusemnt que s'ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures à vivre. Des frissons parcouruent le corps de Liz: elle entoura la taille de John de ses jambes, agrippa les draps ... elle sentit soudain une vague de chaleur la submerger; une douce douleur envahit son bas-ventre et, dans un souffle, elle atteignit le paroxysme du plaisir! John, lui, n'était pas en reste: sentant sa belle se cambrer, il donna quelques coups de reins avant, lui aussi, d'atteindre l'extase: ses muscles saillants se durcirent, ses mains dans celles de Liz, serraient si fort ses doigts, qu'elle ressentit quelques picotements. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de son amante ... Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Il l'embrassa tendrement, et alors qu'il allait se dégager, elle le retint, une main sur son torse, l'autre sur ses fesses:

Liz: "Non, reste ..."

Elle n'en avait visibleent pas fini avec lui ! Elle se redressa doucement et, tout en l'embrassant, elle desserra l'étreinte de ses jambes: elle en voulait plus ! (cochonne!) Il la plaque alors contre la tête de lit, lui maintena les poignets et explora plus en détails la poitrine de sa compagne: il parcourut les seins de la jeune femme aevc ses doigts tout d'abord, puis sa langue pour finir. Elle laissa échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir, ponctués de temps à autre par des soupirs de plaisir. Mais John se redressa, laissant Liz sur sa faim:

Liz : « Tu capitules ?!? »

John : « Non … c'est juste que … je reprends juste mon souffle ! »

Liz pinça ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire : elle avait gagné … Elle se redressa, se leva et alla dans la salle de bain : jamais elle n'avait passé une nuit si …. Mouvementée ! Elle se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, elle se regarda dans le miroir : elle venait de franchir le pas … elle avait fait l'amour avec lui … John … Elle se sentait si légère … John la rejoignit :

John : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Liz : « Rien ! j'arrive. »

John retourna dans la chambre, il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Liz, qui se coucha près de lui ; alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, elle sentit la main de John sur sa hanche :

John : « Bah alors ? »

Liz se retourna : « Quoi ? »

John : « Je suis prêt pour le second round ! »

Liz : « Tu veux dire le troisième !!!! » (et bah, on tient la forme à ce que je vois !)

John : « Oui enfin on va pas commencer à compter … je suis loin de mon record … »

Liz se lova contre son torse, l'embrassa dans le cou :

Liz : « Bonne nuit … »

John la regarda tendrement s'endormir : qu'elle était belle … Il lui caressa les cheveux, la joue et suivit la ligne de ses lèvres avec son doigt …

John : « Bonne nuit mon amour… »

oOo

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla John : il était déjà 8h00 et il remarqua que Liz avait, pour l'occasion, éteint son réveil … Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille : elle était toujours contre son torse, les mains plaquées dessus, ses jambes enlacées avec celles de John. Elle aussi se réveilla sentant la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil sur sa peau ; John fit mine de se rendormir, il ferma les yeux.

Liz : « Je sais que tu es réveillé ! »

Il les ré ouvrit de nouveau :

John : « Comment ? »

Liz : « Ta respiration … elle est plus rapide quand tu es réveillé ! »

Il ramena un peu de couverture sur les épaules de Liz, cette dernière se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

John : « Bien dormi ? »

Liz : « Oh que oui !!! Et toi ? »

John : « Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis mon arrivée ici ! »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis se leva, laissant Elizabeth toute seule dans le lit ; elle s'enroula dans les draps et regarda John qui cherchait ses affaires éparpillées par terre … Il entra dans la salle de bain, suivit du regard par Liz. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau froide sur lui … il lui fallait au moins ça, non seulement pour se réveiller, mais aussi pour calmer ses ardeurs … Il aurait voulu rester avec elle, mais il fallait qu'ils fassent comme d'habitude …

D'un seul coup, la porte de la douche s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une Liz à moitié réveillée :

John : « Eh !! je prends ma douche ! »

Liz : « Je te signale que c'est ma salle de bain et donc, par conséquent, ma douche ! c'est à moi de la prendre en premier … alors dégage ! »

John : « Tu rigoles j'espère ?!? »

Mais quand il vit le regard bien décidé de Liz, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand elle le poussa au fond de la douche.

John : « Mais qu'est ce que tu … »

Elle l'embrassa en le plaquant contre la cloison de la douche ; puis, elle prit le gel douche et commença à se laver tournant le dos à John … Il adorait ça … ce petit jeu pour commencer la journée … Il se saisit du gel douche et le fit couler sur les épaules de Liz, puis il la massa en descendant ses mains toujours plus bas à chaque fois … Liz fit alors couler de l'eau plus chaude, ce qui eut pour effet de les entourer de vapeur : l'odeur entêtante du gel douche et la chaleur aidant, John fondit sur Elizabeth pour des galipettes improvisées dans la cabine de douche.

Liz : « John, mais … non … arrête ça …. Pas maintenant … je … »

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase car John avait déjà bien entamé son ascension du mont Elizabeth !!!

En sortant de la douche, 20 bonnes minutes plus tard, Liz ne savait plus ou se mettre : elle avait agit comme une ado : elle s'était laissée aller à ses pulsions : elle avait eu envie de John, lui aussi avait eu envie d'elle, résultat ils avaient fait l'amour sous la douche, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'un homme comme elle avait eu envie de John …. Elle se sentait enfin en vie !

Peu de temps après, John sortit de la douche, tout fier, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Liz : « Ca t'amuses ? »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de sortir de la salle de bain et jetant un « beaucoup oui ! »

En réalité, ça lui avait plu à elle aussi ….

A SUIVRE !

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini …. J'espère que ça vous plait encore ?!? Pastrop hot ça va ? LOL

oOo


End file.
